themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Davis, Hank Miller and Susan Miller's Winged Humanoid Sighting
In Oregon, Three people in Portland saw an unknown winged creature Monday evening standing on the Interstate Bridge. Will Davis, Hank and Susan Miller claim they were driving over the bridge in two different cars when they noticed the strange shape. Davis, 45, is a janitor and was driving home at the time of the encounter. He says the “figure looked like an angel” and that it was sitting on top of the green structure. The Interstate Bridge, built in 1917, serves as a connection point for traffic between Portland and Vancouver over the Columbia river. “Never seen anything like that,” says Davis. “It was sitting right there, I saw it right before I drove into the bridge. Spooky stuff. It was big, I don’t know how big but it wasn’t a bird. I saw arms and legs.” The Millers were driving ahead of Davis and about to come out of the bridge when the creature took off. The couple claim that the animal exhibited a 12-foot wingspan. “I was still looking back trying to find out what it was, on top of the bridge, by the mid section. It flew right in front of us, into the right side of the river,” says Susan, 29. “Hank was driving and I tell him, ‘hey, look out, what the heck is that?’ He saw it too, but I was able to see it much better than him for sure, since he was the one driving. Whatever it was, it was big. At first I thought it was a prank, or just a city worker fixing something over the bridge. I’m telling Hank ‘why would they have a worker this late in the evening? Isn’t it kind of dangerous?’ Until it began flying. I reached for my phone inside my purse but the thing wasn’t there anymore. It looked like an angel. I didn’t see its face, but I could make out a tail, even from far away. The body was black.” “She says it was the Mothman,” interrupts Hank Miller, mocking his wife. “I laugh, but I saw it too. I saw a shape, not much to be seen honestly, but I assure you there was something flying, and it was huge. It looked like a man, a man with wings. Tons of artists in Portland…you never know.” Sightings of unknown flying creatures are reported throughout the year. The majority of these reports are the result of misidentified birds. Owls, bats and even small planes are to blame. In 1966, a newspaper wrote about a similar incident that happened in Point Pleasant, West Virginia. The Point Pleasant Register reported that five men at a cemetery, and a few days later, two couples, witnessed the ominous red-glowing creature. It has since become a favorite topic among the supernatural community and is now part of the pop culture. In 1975, John Keel popularized the flying humanoid on his book The Mothman Prophecies. Decades later, a film based on the book and protagonized by Richard Gere was released in Hollywood. References: 18 2013 http://cryptozoologynews.com/multiple-witnesses-see-angel-bridge-portland-mothman/ Category:Mystery